I Might Be Pregnant
by twinkeyrocks
Summary: A fluffy one-shot in which Lindsay thinks she might be pregnant.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, which is super sad.**

* * *

When Danny woke up he was blinded by the light from the master bathroom. He looked at the clock and groaned when he saw that it was only five in the morning. Both he and Lindsay had to work an extra shift the night before and had fallen into bed around two in the morning. Danny had just turned over in bed to go back to sleep when he heard his wife throwing up. He pushed the covers back and stumbled into the bathroom. Lindsay was setting on the bathroom floor with her hands on either side of the toilet. Danny pulled her hair back from her face ensuring she didn't get throw up in it, before setting down behind her. A few minutes later Lindsay flushed the toilet and leaned back against Danny.

"You alright?" Danny asked as he patted her face with a cool washrag. Lindsay just shook her head no. "Do you think you caught a stomach bug?" Once again Lindsay shook her head no.

"I think I'm pregnant." Lindsay said. "I'm a few days late but didn't think to much about it, because I'm always a few days late. But I mean that would explain why I am sitting here throwing up." Lindsay started rambling. Danny shushed her by putting a finger to her lips.

"Do you really think you are pregnant?" Danny asked and Lindsay shook her head yes. "Well then I am going to go buy a test." He said standing up.

"Now? Can't it wait until later?" Lindsay asked yawning.

"No, I want to know now." Danny said bouncing slightly. Lindsay laughed because he was acting just like Lucy did when she was excited.

"Okay go get a test." Lindsay said grabbing her toothbrush. Danny gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before heading back into the bedroom to put on some clothes. Lindsay finished brushing her teeth and set on the edge of the bed.

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes." Danny said grabbing his cell phone from his dresser.

"Be careful."

"I will. Love you." Danny said giving Lindsay a quick kiss.

"Love you too."

* * *

Exactly twelve minutes later, not like he was counting, Danny unlocked the front door to their apartment. After locking both locks, and setting his keys on the side table, he made his way back into the bedroom.

"I didn't know what kind to get, so I got three diff-" Danny stopped mid-sentence when he noticed that Lindsay had fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful Danny couldn't bear to wake her up no matter how excited he was. Instead he set the test in the bathroom and crawled back into bed with his wife. Besides these few hours of sleep were needed. Lucy would be up in a few hours ready to start the day.

* * *

The second time Danny woke up, it was to sound of singing coming from the kitchen. He rolled out of bed and headed towards the kitchen. When he got there Lindsay was singing while cooking, and Lucy was trying to copy her mom while coloring.

"Morning Lucy-Lou." Danny said kissing his three year olds head.

"Hi daddy." Lucy said while she colored.

"Hi Mama." Danny said as he wrapped his arms around Lindsay's waist and kissed her neck. "The test are in our bathroom. Go take them, I've got this covered." He said taking the spatula out of her hands. Lindsay turned around in his embrace and gave him a quick kiss before heading back to the bedroom.

"Did you sleep good Lucy?" Danny asked flipping a pancake.

"Yep. I had a dream where I was the princess of a beautiful castle. And there were dragons that could breathe fire. I had a pet dragon and I named him Gerald." Danny couldn't help but smile at how imaginative his daughter was. She definitely took after her mom in that aspect. Lucy continued to tell her daddy about her dream, while Danny made pancakes. He had just set the plate on the table when Lindsay came back into the room.

"We have to give them five minutes, so I thought we could check after breakfast." Lindsay said starting to cut up Lucy's pancake.

"Okay I guess I can wait that long." Danny grumbled.

"Sometimes I think you are worse than our three year old." Lindsay said laughing and Danny just stuck his tongue out at Lindsay.

"Just eat your breakfast Montana." The rest of breakfast was spent with Lucy telling her parents about the day she had spent with her Grandma and Grandpa. Danny's parents took Lucy on the days in which both her parents had to work, and her babysitter had class.

"Well it sounds like you had a busy day." Lindsay said wiping the syrup off of Lucy's face.

"Can I go play with my baby doll now mommy?" Lucy asked when she had been set back onto the ground.

"Yeah. Daddy and I will be in our room if you need anything." Lindsay said to Lucy's retreating back. She then walked to the bedroom to see Danny sitting on the bed, bouncing his knee.

"You alright cowboy?" Lindsay asked sitting next to him.

"Yeah I'm just anxious." Danny said squeezing her hand.

"You ready to find out if we are going to be parents again?" Lindsay asked.

"Hell yeah!" Danny said standing up and pulling Lindsay with him. The three test were lined up along the bathroom counter.

"Do you want to look?" Danny asked Lindsay.

"No you do it." Lindsay said setting on the edge of the bathtub. Danny picked up one of the test and looked at the result. He put it back down and turned towards Lindsay. His face was void of any emotion, and it was unnerving to Lindsay.

"Well." Lindsay said becoming anxious.

"We're having another baby Montana." Danny said as a smile lit his face. Lindsay launched herself at Danny and he wrapped her in a hug.

"I love you so much Lindsay." Danny said twirling her around. He set Lindsay down and noticed tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Linds are you okay?" He asked wiping her tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"There happy tears, I promise." Lindsay said leaning into kiss him. "I was just thinking that last time I found out we were having a baby I was alone and didn't know what was going to happen. I just can't believe we've made it this far." Lindsay wiping the last of her tears.

"I can't believe it either, but we have." Danny said kissing her again.

"Mommy, daddy where are you?" Lucy asked walking into their bedroom.

"We're in here baby." Danny said coming out of the bathroom.

"Oh, mommy do you want to come play babies with me?"

"Sure baby girl." Lindsay said following her out of the room. Before she could leave all the way Danny grabbed her hand.

"Soon it won't be play." Danny said kissing her once more before letting her go. Lindsay just smiled as she followed Lucy into her room.

* * *

**Author's Note: This was jsut a random idea that popped into my head. Let me know what you think, good or bad. **


End file.
